Dusk
by Darknight of WoodClan
Summary: Squirrelflight is having kits? Tawnypelt is the new leader of ShadowClan? And Leafpool is the medicine cat of... ThunderClan or WindClan? With the help of an unexpected enemy, Hawkfrost launches his newest attempt to reign over the Clans. After Starlight.
1. Prolouge

A large white tom with black paws was crouching on the rough, hard ground of the abandoned twoleg Thunderpath. His amber eyes scanned around, almost nervously.

"What's wrong, Blackstar?" a deep voice growled from the far side of the path. A dark brown tabby stepped from the shadows, his ice-blue eyes staring the leader down. "So we lost one battle, we will strike again, and this time we'll win."

Blackstar seemed to come to his senses and stood tall. "What do you mean, 'we'? ShadowClan will not help your death-rampage any further! You're on your own now, Hawkfrost," he growled.

"What are you talking about?" the RiverClan warrior spat. "You promised to help me bring down ThunderClan and WindClan! Or are you too cowardly to keep fighting?" A disgusted smirk came to Hawkfrost's face.

"No," Blackstar replied flatly. "Cedarheart and Rowanclaw were killed in that battle. I don't know how ThunderClan did it, but my warriors had their backs broken. ShadowClan needs as many warriors as possible merely to survive in our new territory; we cannot lose anyone to petty squabbles over leadership." He turned away, his tail lashing angrily. "You will have to find aid in your quest elsewhere. Now, return to your Clan and don't set another foot on ShadowClan territory."

Hawkfrost stared after him for a brief moment. "Oh, no you don't," he growled under his breath and leapt.

Despite his larger size, Blackstar was down in a matter of moments. His last life was draining away before he could even yowl for help. All he could do was make soft gasping noises as Hawkfrost pinned him down and watched the light fade from his eyes.

"Now that you're out of the way, I think I know the perfect cat to take your place. Brambleclaw may not step up to help me, but I know another sibling that might just work."


	2. Ch 1: Kits

A full sun was rising swiftly over the Clan's new home. The lake shone brightly like a golden brand of fire. A soft breeze rustled through the trees and over WindClan's hills. Barely a quarter moon had past since WindClan's battle against Mudclaw.

In the wooded territory of ThunderClan, a small tabby with white paws was padding gently back towards camp, carrying a bundle of herbs. Her eyes were half-closed and held a dreamy expression. She was obviously deep in thought. Not paying attention, she nearly tripped over a rock, but managed to right herself at last moment. She jumped suddenly at the sound of laughter.

"Cinderpelt'll be needing a new apprentice if you keep that up, Leafpool." The she-cat looked over to see her tortoiseshell friend coming towards her, smiling.

"Oh, Sorreltail, you scared me half to death. I thought you were ShadowClan!" Leafpool exclaimed, letting out a relieved laugh. "What are you doing out here this early anyways?" She gently picked up the herbs she'd been carrying, which were now scattered on the ground.

"Cinderpelt sent me to find you. She wanted your help with something. I think it had something to do with Squirrelflight, apparently she's not feeling well at all." The young warrior shrugged, nudging a few herbs into a small pile.

"What?" the medicine cat exclaimed, leaping past Sorreltail in the direction of camp.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll get these!" Sorreltail called after her, chuckling. "Oddball."

--------------------

"Now, are you sure, Squirrelflight? Maybe you should just stay here for a while. I wouldn't want you vomiting on someone or anything…" When the young warrior shook her head again, Cinderpelt shrugged and moved away, nearly running into Leafpool as she suddenly dashed into the den. "Oh, Leafpool, there you are. Where's that catmint I sent you to find?"

"Sorreltail's getting it," her apprentice replied absent-mindedly. She went to her sister's side. "What's wrong, Squirrelflight?"

"I don't know," the ginger warrior replied truthfully, looking slightly alarmed and nervous. "My stomach feels… weird." She shuddered slightly and rested her head on her paws.

Leafpool stood and went over to her mentor, a questioning look in her eyes. "What is it, Cinderpelt? What's she have? Maybe just a bellyache?"

"No…" the gray medicine cat shook her head. She flicked her tail towards the den entrance and slipped outside. Leafpool followed.

"No," Cinderpelt repeated once her tabby apprentice had joined her. "Squirrelflight doesn't have a bellyache. She's got… kits." She lifted her head, smiling softly and looking Leafpool in the eyes.

"But- what? Kits?" Leafpool couldn't help but feel shocked and aghast. "Squirrelflight… a mother?" She blinked slowly down at her paws.

"Would you like me to tell her, or should I?" Cinderpelt asked gently.

"I…" Truthfully, Leafpool didn't want to be the one to tell her sister. "I'll… go tell Firestar… You tell Squirrelflight."

Cinderpelt nodded and slipped back into the den. Sighing deeply, Leafpool headed over to where her father, Firestar, was sharing a rabbit with Sandstorm, his beloved mate. "F-firestar?"

The dark ginger leader looked up. "Yes? What is it, Leafpool?"

"It's just… Cinderpelt just told me-" Before she could get it out, there was a yowl from the medicine den. Sandstorm and Firestar were on their feet in an instant. Leafpool pivoted immediately.

Squirrelflight was pulling herself roughly from the medicine den. "Kits? I don't want them! Oh, StarClan, take them away!" She scrambled across camp.

Dark tabby Brambleclaw leapt out to meet her. "Squirrelflight! What's wrong?" Alarm and concern flashed in the tom's eyes.

"Stay away from me!" Squirrelflight hissed, turning and sprinting into the warriors' den.

The camp was silent for a long moment.

"What was that all about?" Sandstorm finally asked.

"Squirrelflight is having kits…" Leafpool explained, turning back to her mother and father. "I guess she's not feeling up to being a mother just yet…"

**Care to guess who's kits they are? And, no, I'm not gonna do some major shocker like having them be Hawkfrost or Stormfur's kits… Reviews, please!**

**-Dark**


	3. Ch 2: The New Leader

Three cats moved easily through the brambles of ThunderClan's territory. With each passing day, the Clan grew more and more used to their new home. A small white she-cat trotted ahead of the other two, waving her tail above her head like a banner. Following close behind her was her mentor, ginger Brackenfur. Bringing up the rear with a slowed pace was Brambleclaw. His head was down and his eyes narrowed with thought.

Whitepaw and Brackenfur pretended not to notice and said nothing, slowing their paces as to not leave him behind.

"Guess what, Brambleclaw?" Whitepaw cried, looking back at the forlorn warrior.

"Hmm?" He looked up from the ground, meeting her eyes.

"Brightheart's gonna have kits again! She found out this morning. Cloudtail's estatic." She gave Brambleclaw a grin and giggled excitedly, obviously thrilled at the prospect of having new siblings.

Brambleclaw's expression went from bad to worse. He didn't say a word for several moments as they padded onward.

"ShadowClan!" Brackenfur suddenly cried, darting forward. Brambleclaw was instantly alert, following the older warrior. Whitepaw brought up the rear.

They skidded to a halt near three ShadowClanners. At the lead was a tortoiseshell she-cat, Brambleclaw's sister Tawnypelt. She was followed by two cats: Russetfur and Littlecloud, the medicine cat.

"Tawnypelt!" Brambleclaw cried, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

The she-cat gave him an odd look and raised her head. "Going to the Moonpool. Blackstar is dead, and he named me his sucsessor."

"What? I thought Russetfur was deputy!" Whitepaw cried noisily. The look on Tawnypelt's face said she could scarcely believe it either.

"I don't know why he changed his mind. Russetfur has decided she will still be my deputy." She gave the deputy a respecting nod. Russetfur dipped her head modestly. There was no trace of contempt or envy in her eyes.

"Then we wish you luck, Tawnypelt. You may pass through our territory without harm, just so long as you don't linger," Brackenfur said, smiling softly. "I'm sure Firestar will be wanting to hear about this." He turned, flicking his tail for Whitepaw to follow. Brambleclaw hesitated for a moment.

"Congratulations, Tawnypelt," he purred then trotted after his Clanmates.

--------------------

Whitepaw was the first to squeeze through the thorny brambles into camp, bouncing excitedly. Brackenfur and Brambleclaw headed straight for Firestar's den.

"Firestar?" Brackenfur called softly.

"Enter," came the reply. The toms slipped carefully into the leader's den. Firestar was curled up in his nest, looking tired as if he had just been woken.

"We were out on a patrol near the ShadowClan border, and we ran into Tawypelt, Russetfur, and Littlecloud," Brackenfur began. "As it turns out, Blackstar is dead. But, instead of Russetfur becoming deputy, he wanted Tawnypelt to take his place."

Firestar was silent for a moment, thinking over what he'd just been told. "This is intresting indeed. Did they say how Blackstar had died?"

Brackenfur and Brambleclaw shook their heads.

"Alright then. I'll call a Clan meeting soon. Wake me at Sunhigh."


	4. Ch 3: The Father

The moonlight shown brightly over ThunderClan's camp. A single she-cat sat above the rocky ravine, looking down over her sleeping clanmates. A heavy sigh escaped her and she hung her head, as if in defeat.

"Squirrelflight?" a familiar voice called from nearby.

"I'm here, Leafpool," the ginger she-cat replied, watching her sister slip out of the brambles and up to her side. The two briefly touched noses then sat in silence for several long moments.

"Now," Leafpool began, "Are you going to tell me what's going on?" She looked Squirrelflight straight in the eyes, her expression soft and patient.

"Oh, Leafpool, what am I going to do?" the ginger queen cried aloud. "I... I was just an apprentice... It was when we were with the Tribe. Firestar would kill me if he found out..." Sorrow filled her bright green eyes and she stared down at her paws.

"He'd understand," her sister said softly, brushing her head against her shoulder. "So it's him then, isn't it?" At Squirrelflight's nod, Leafpool smiled softly. "Then you should be happy. Your troubles are over." The medicine cat nudged the other she-cat to her feet. "Now, come on. Let's go get some sleep. You can sleep in my den with me tonight."

_Over?_ Squirrelflight couldn't help but think. _My troubles have only just begun!_

--------------------

The large tabby glanced over his shoulder. Squirrelflight knew he could tell she was watching him. A quarter moon had passed since she had spoken to Leafpool in the moonlight, and she still hadn't told Brambleclaw the truth. Looking over her own shoulder, she saw her sister watching, giving her an encouraging nod.

Taking a step forward, the ginger queen called, "Er, Brambleclaw? May I speak to you?"

The tom stopped what he was doing and set down the twig he was weaving into the wall of brambles surrounding their camp. "Of course, Squirrelflight. You can always talk to me." He gazed directly into her eyes, his own eyes echoing emotion. She quickly looked away.

"R-right. I... I wanted..." Her voice shook lightly as she spoke. What was she doing? How could she so openly tell him that she loved him and that these kits... That her kits were also his. She'd been trying for days, but, somehow, it was too hard. From the corner of her eye, she saw Ashfur slip into camp. As soon as he saw her with Brambleclaw, he froze. _How can I break his heart?_ In an instant, she made a decision. "I wanted to ask you if you'd catch me a vole when you go out hunting later. I've been craving one..." She couldn't force herself to meet his eyes.

If Brambleclaw was disappointed, he didn't show it. "Of course, Squirrelflight. I'll bring you back enough voles to feed you for a season."

"Right. Thanks," she replied uneasily and turned away. She was painfully aware of both Leafpool and Ashfur watching her as she padded quickly towards the nursery...

"Squirrelflight!" an excited voice cried. The queen jumped in surprise, but looked down to find it was only Birchkit. "Ferncloud said you'd be sleeping in the nursery with us from now on. Won't this be fun?!" The kit smile enthusiastically up at her.

She forced herself to smile. "Oh, yes, Birchkit. I'm sure we'll have a grand time."


End file.
